


INTERRUPTIONS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, Scott and Isaac all decide they have feelings for you and are willing to fight for you, unfortunately for them you're already taken by a certain werewolf who sports a black leather jacket and drives a mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTERRUPTIONS

“Scott hey” you say once you notice Scott standing by your locker.

“Hey (Y/N)” he says his face instantly brightening up.

“What can I do you for?” You ask, putting your books back into your locker.

“I was just wondering if your going to Lydia’s party tonight” Scott says.

“Of course I am, we both know Lydia would kill me if I didn’t show up” you tell him chuckling.

“Right, well I was also wondering if you want-“ Scott begins before he is interrupted.

“McCall leave (Y/N) alone, she has more pressing things to worry about than your puppy love for her” Jackson says smirking.

“And what pressing things would that be?” You ask Jackson, his smirk then turns into a sly smile.

“That your going to Lydia’s party with me” he says.

“Wait what” Isaac says intruding on the conversation.

“Stay out of it Lahey” Jackson says glaring at him.

“Since when?” Scott asks looking at you with his big brown eyes.

“Yeah (Y/N) already agreed to go with me” Isaac says.

“What” both Scott and Jackson say, there eyes burning holes into you.

“No I didn’t, I said you could give me a ride” you say suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

“With what his daddy issues” Jackson says, Isaac growls and his eyes flash gold.

“Woah clam down” Scott says getting in the middle of them, “I think it’s best that I give (Y/N) a ride to the party”.

“You wish McCall, besides i’m sure she’d much rather sit in my Porsche than Stilinski’s crappy Jeep” Jackson says, all three of them then look at you expectantly.

“Why don’t I just get a ride from someone else” you say pushing past them and making your way to your next class.

“Good job McCall” you hear Jackson say.

-

“I honestly don’t know what your complaining about, you have three good looking guys fighting over you” Alison says.

“She’s right (Y/N), if I was in your place I would be ecstatic” Lydia joins in passing you another dress to try on.

“Well your not” you say through the door, “why do I have to try all of these on?” You ask.

“Because your not coming to my party wearing jeans and a t-shirt, now come out” Lydia says.

“But seriously what is your problem?” Alison asks as you reluctantly come out of the bathroom.

“It’s perfect” Lydia says looking you up and down.

“My problem with it is that i’m going to have to pick between them” you tell her.

“Just pick the one your attracted to more” Lydia says sitting down beside Alison on her bed.

“I can’t” you tell her.

“Why not?” Alison asks.

“Because they’re my friends, I can’t choose between them and risk ruining my friendship with them” you tell them.

“That can’t be all” Lydia says getting up and looking at you suspiciously.

“Lydia that’s a pretty good reason” Alison says.

“Your already seeing someone aren’t you” Lydia says.

“That’s absurd” you say looking down hoping they won’t notice the blush creeping across your cheeks.

“She’s right isn’t she, you’ve been seeing someone” Alison says joining Lydia.

“Who is it?” Lydia asks excitingly.

“I’m not seeing anyone” your voice raising, even as the words come out of your mouth you know neither of them believe you.

“Just tell us, is it Stiles?” Lydia asks.

“What no, gross he’s like my brother” you tell her looking slightly horrified.

“Ok then who is it?” She asks, but before your pressured into answering your interrupted by door bell.

“You should probably answer that, wouldn’t want to keep your guests waiting” you tell her dodging her question.

“Where not done here” Lydia says as she makes her way to the door.

“So who is it?” Alison asks once Lydia has left the room.

“It doesn’t matter” you tell her making your way downstairs to join the party.

-

“(Y/N) you look great tonight” Jackson says walking up to you with two drinks in his hands.

“Thanks Jackson” you say.

“I tell only the truth” he tells you handing you the other drink in his hands.

“Right” you chuckle.

“Jackson, Greenberg is absolutely smashed, you have to see it” some unrecognizable Lacrosse player says.

“I’ve got to go, but i’ll see you later” he says letting himself get dragged through the crowd.

“I thought he’d never leave” you hear Isaac says behind you.

“Isaac hi” you say.

“You look like your having fun” Isaac says.

“So much” you say, he chuckles.

“Why don’t we leave and go somewhere”.

“I can’t” you tell him.

“And why is that?” He asks.

“Because if I leave, Lydia will kill me” you tell him, hoping he’s not listening to your heart beat knowing if he did he’d know your lying your ass off.

“I don’t see Lydia anywhere” he informs you.

“Come on (Y/N) we should talk” he exclaims.

“About what?” You ask draining the rest of beer.

“About us” he says moving closer to you.

“What about us?” You ask already dreading the answer.

“Where is this going (Y/N)?” He asks.

“Where is what going?” You answer with your own question.

“Stop doing that” he says getting frustrated.

“Stop doing what?’ You ask.

“Answering my questions with your own” he tells you.

“Well make your questions more clear” you fire back.

“(Y/N) hey” Scott shows up out of nowhere interrupting the conversation before your forced to answer, “Isaac”.

“Perfect timing as always Scott” Isaac says sarcastically, Stiles obviously rubbing off on him.

“Here I got you another drink” Scott says passing a plastic cup filled with whats most likely cheap beer.

“Thanks” you mutter, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“So I was hoping we could talk” Scott says.

“About” Isaac says glaring at him.

“Alone” Scott responds, eyes glued to you.

“You can after I talk to her, alone” Isaac says, both their eyes flash gold.

“Ugh” you sigh in frustration and you start to make your way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way as you go.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere” suddenly Jackson is in front of you, “You okay?”

“(Y/N) wait up” Isaac says once him and Scott reach you.

“What did you two do?” Jackson asks glaring at them.

“What did we do, what did you do?” Isaac asks staring Jackson down.

“Shut up” you shout, luckily the music’s so loud that they are the only ones that heard it, “all three of you are driving me crazy, just stop”.

“(Y/N) we can’t stop not until you choose one of us” Scott says softly.

“Fine, I choose none of you” you yell again.

“Why?” Jackson asks angrily.

“I’m already seeing someone that’s why” you tell them.

“What since when?” Isaac then asks.

“It’s none of your business” you snap.

“Then why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asks looking at you with sad eyes.

“Because you never asked, you didn’t even bother to find out, you all just assumed I was single” you say.

“Your right” Isaac says, “so who’s the lucky guy?” Before you can answer your phone dings with a text.

“I’ve got to go” you tell them shoving your way through the crowd leaving them hanging.

You make your way out of the house into the cold air, you look around in search for a certain Camaro Mustang.

“Looking for something” A man says behind you, you recognize the voice straight away, how could you not.

“Actually i’m looking for someone” you respond, turning around slowly until your met with two piercing green eyes, “maybe you could help, he’s tall, dark and handsome” you say giving him a smile which he returns with his signature smirk.

“You okay?” He asks walking over to you.

“Yeah just a little bit stressed” you tell him.

“I don’t get what your complaining about you’ve got three good looking guys fighting over you” he says.

“How long have you been here?” You ask, your eyes widening.

“Long enough” he tells you chuckling at your reaction.

“So i’ve only got three guys fighting over me” you say moving closer to him.

“Please, they’re not competition” he says as his lips come down to press against yours, you gladly kiss back happy to feel some normalcy tonight.

“DEREK!” you pull away from Derek due to the interruption and your eyes land on the three people you’ve been trying to get away from.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Jackson says glaring at both you and Derek.

“How did I miss it?” Isaac asks himself. “I can’t believe you” Isaac growls eyes glued to Derek.

“So Derek’s the one you’ve been seeing” Scott then says in a form of a question. and in that moment you realized just how much you hated interruptions.


End file.
